bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuusei Orochi
Appearance Chuusei is short of stature, with a slim figure. She has long dark green hair that is half a foot longer than she is tall, causing it to trail behind her, with long bangs that extend just past her chest and frame her face. She also has large striking green eyes with slitted snake like pupils. She wears a tight dark green sleeveless dress that extends to her ankles, with long slits on the side that end at her hips, resembling a chinese Cheongsam, with dark green slippers. She also wears a gold chain necklace, with a pendent of a clockwise coiled snake on it, and a gold bracer on her right wrist with a dark green emerald set into it. At will Chuusei can assume the form of a large snake, some ten feet long at least, with emerald green scales. Her snake form shows traits of both venemous snakes and constrictors, noticable in its large fangs and thick body, for delievering venom and constricting respectively. She can also assume a "Hybrid" form between the two, which is her prefered combat form. In it, there are no overt changes to her human form. Her inscisors elongate into fangs, and her skin gains a scaly texture. Personality Chuusei is very polite and formal, appearing to outsiders to be cold and vain due to her obsession with her hair. This is because she prefers to keep her emotions to herself rather than share them with those around her. Around those she considers friends however she is shown to be lively and somewhat energetic, though she still keeps most of her feelings bottled up. As mentioned she has somewhat of an obsession with her hair, getting up early in the morning to take care of it, and it has been noted that to grow it as long as she has would take an ungodly ammount of determination. In her diary she has written the reason she cares for her hair so much is not out of vanity, but because her "sweet" once complimented her on her hair when she was younger, and said she should grow it out. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the younger Champions Chuusei isn't the most powerful, however her spiritual energy is great enough to earn her respect from the other champions and her tribe. It manifests as a dark green. Human Form Snake Summoning: Chuusei can channel her spiritual energy into a strand of her hair, turning it into a snake that is as long as the hair was that she can telekinetically control. Snake Form Hybrid Form Venemous Touch: In her Hybrid form Chuusei can secret two kinds of neurotoxin from her skin, which are delivered by touch. One causes intense pain and temporary paralisis, while the other causes an overwhelming pleasure. Venemous Bite: While a Hybrid if Chuusei is able to bite her opponent, she can inject a weak poison that will overtime cripple her enemies. Extendable Arms: While in Hybrid form Chuusei's arms can extend to an apparently indefinate length, are are able to coil around objects in a manner simmilar to a constrictor. Quick Reflexes: Chuuse's Hybrid form grants her inhuman reflexes, allowing her to dodge most attacks, and counter quickly. Second Hybrid Form Chuusei can take a second Hybrid Form, melding more of her snake form into her human one. In it her legs fuse together into a long snake tail, while the skin on her arms transforms into green scales. Overall this form causes her to resemble a Nāga. Trivia Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Female Category:Females